Rotary lawnmowers utilize a blade that is rotated about a central axis by a motor. The blade includes two oppositely disposed leading edges which cut the grass over which the lawnmower passes. These grass clippings are oftentimes collected in a removable bag so that the clippings may be gathered and disposed.
The mower operator however may opt to leave the grass clippings on the lawn for mulch with subsequent decomposition for fertilization and a reduction in water needs for the lawn. When grass clippings are left on the lawn it is desired to have the clippings cut into the smallest pieces possible so that they do not rest upon the freshly cut grass, this is referred to as mulching the grass.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need for a lawnmower blade which may reduce the size of grass clipping. It thus is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.